Blue Moon
by BluEyesofJoy
Summary: Danielle moves to Forks to be with a family she has never known. She only plans on staying for a few months, but will someone change her mind?  Pre-Twilight, AU/AH, Non-canon
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Moon**

Twilight – AU. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Other Character

Forks, WA – January 20?

Edward – sophomore, Emmett – senior, Jasper – college freshman

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

SUMMARY- Danielle moves to Forks to be with a family she has never known. She only plans on staying for a few months, but will someone change her mind? (Pre-Twilight, AU/AH, Non-canon)

* * *

I leaned my head against the window of the airplane and sighed, turning the volume on my iPod up to try to block out the engine noise. I had left the only home I had ever known; hot, sunny Texas and was heading to stay with a family I had never met in cold, rainy Washington. "But it's only for 5 months," I muttered to myself, "Five months and I'll graduate high school and go back to Texas for college." I looked back out the window and sighed.

I guess I should introduce myself; I'm Danielle Kelley. I'm 17 and a senior in high school. My mom was attacked and ended up pregnant with me, then died during my birth, so I was raised by her sister, my Aunt Linda, and her husband, my Uncle David. They have a son Kris who's two years younger than me. Uncle David and I never got along and my aunt and uncle recently started having martial problems. They're going through a pretty nasty divorce right now and it was stressing me out and totally affecting my grades. So Aunt Linda contacted her cousin, Esme and asked if I could finish out my senior year living with her and her family. I assured her over the phone that I wouldn't be any trouble; that I would just focus on my studies and she wouldn't even know I was there. She agreed to let me stay, so here I am, flying to a place I've never been to live with people I've never met. Lovely.

"You're the one who asked for this, Danielle; no one made you do it," I reminded myself. I went over what I knew about Esme and her family in my head; I didn't want to make a bad impression to the family. Esme was married to Carlisle Cullen, who was a surgeon at the local hospital. Esme was a part-time interior designed who worked from home and also raised their three adopted sons, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Jasper was 19 and a freshmen at the University of Washington in Seattle, Emmett was 18 and a senior like me and Edward was 16 and a sophomore.

The flight attendant came over and asked me to turn of my iPod as we were getting ready to land. I quickly turned it of and stuffed it in my backpack. "This is it," I thought, "Just gotta make it through the next 5 months."


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Moon

Twilight – AU. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Other Character

Forks, WA – January 20?

Edward – sophomore, Emmett – senior, Jasper – college freshman

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I grabbed my backpack, purse and duffle bag and headed towards the baggage claim.

"Danielle?"

I turned to look at who called my name and immediately saw Esme. She was beautiful; about my height, with wavy, caramel- colored hair. Her face lit up in a huge smile when she saw me.

"Oh Danielle!" she exclaimed as she approached me and pulled me into a gentle hug, "I'm so happy to meet you! How was your trip? Is that all you brought with you?"

I looked down at my large suitcase and my carry-ons. "Um, yeah, I mean since I won't be here very long, I didn't want to bring everything I owned." I smiled at her, "It's very nice to meet you."

She beamed back at me, "Let's get out of here; I'm sure you're hungry after your trip."

She led me out to her silver Volvo, putting my things in the trunk. We belted up and she headed towards a small café for lunch. She really tried to keep the conversation going, but I'm naturally shy and didn't want to get attached to her, since I'd be leaving soon anyways.

"Well," she said when we were driving to her house in Forks, "it'll just be us this weekend. Edward and Emmett are in Seattle visiting Jasper and won't be back until Sunday evening. School starts back on Tuesday, so if there's anything you need, we can pick it up for you this weekend. Carlisle is working today and tomorrow, but will be off Sunday and Monday, as long as there aren't any emergencies."

"Oh. Okay. Cool."

She just smiled at me and we rode in silence. I looked out the window at the rain and trees, wishing for the sunshine of home. And just more stuff. Forks was a pretty small town; didn't look too exciting to me. And I didn't have a car. Damn. I hoped Emmett had one.

We turned off the main road and drove down a back road for a while, then down a long driveway, before arriving at the Cullen house. Well, it was more like a mansion. I gasped. "This is yalls' house?"

"It sure is. And I hope you start to see as your house too, Danielle. Let me show you around."

We carried my things inside and left them near the door, so she could give me a proper tour. The entry and living room looked like something out of an interior design magazine; everything was white and spotless. The kitchen was modern, with stainless steel appliances and the biggest fridge I had ever seen. The dining room had a large, beautiful table with 8 chairs, and looked like it could be expanded to fit more.

"Carlisle and I have our bedroom and both of our offices on this floor," she said as we passed a couple closed doors.

"Here's Edward's room, Emmett's room, the music room and the TV room," she said as we walked around the second floor. I didn't see any bathrooms, so I assumed they were connected to the bedrooms.

"I thought you would like a room on the third floor for more privacy. Jasper's room is up here, but he doesn't come home very much and the guest room is also up here. Oh, here's your room," she said as she opened a door at the end of the hall.

"Oh my God," I breathed as she opened the door. My room was huge; almost the size of the living room at my aunt's house. And it was beautiful. The walls were painted my favorite color, royal purple, and all the furniture was modern and white lacquered. There was a queen-size bed and a sleeper sofa in the room; it was perfect. "Thank you so much Esme; it's perfect!" I said as I gave her a hug.

She hugged me back, "I'm just so glad you like it Danielle; I spoke with Linda about what you liked and she said this would be perfect for you."

I nodded, "It is."

We headed downstairs, got my luggage and brought it up to my room. Esme offered to help me unpack, but I told it was okay. She left me alone and I found my iPod in my backpack and cranked up the music as I unpacked.

My closet was huge and full of empty hangers, so I quickly hung up my clothes and put the rest in the dresser. There was a desk already set-up for me with office supplies, so I put my laptop on it and started charging it. There was another door that led to a Jack and Jill bathroom; I had my own sink/vanity and toilet, and then was another door to the whirlpool tub and stand-up shower stall. On the far side was another door, leading to another sink/vanity and toilet and the door was open to what I assumed was Jasper's room.

I surprised at how clean it was and how it looked old. Antique almost. But manly. Dark wood, dark blues and greens and no posters, but several landscape prints of the South. As I stepped closer to examine one of the prints, a flash of metal caught my eye. Behind the bathroom door were two guitars; an acoustic and electric. They were pretty beat up and looked second-hand, but weren't cheaply made. I strummed the acoustic, enjoying the sound. I had no musical talent, but I did like the feel of a guitar in my hands. I put it back on its stand and headed back into my own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Moon

Twilight – AU. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Other Character

Forks, WA – January 20?

Edward – sophomore, Emmett – senior, Jasper – college freshman

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

(DPOV)

I spent the weekend checking out the house and getting to know Esme and Carlisle. They were both really nice and I made sure they knew how grateful I was for letting me stay with them. They both assured me it was no trouble.

"So your aunt told us you do well in school, especially math. Any ideas about what you'd like to study in college?" asked Carlisle as we were eating lunch on Sunday.

"Um, well I actually got accepted to UT, in Austin. I'm not quite sure what I'd like to study though; I might just get my basics and transfer somewhere else," I said with a shrug.

We heard a car pull-up and a couple doors slam. "Looks like the boys are home," said Esme excitedly.

The front door opened and a huge guy entered. He looked like a football player; tall and solid muscle with short, dark, curly hair. He saw me and immediately grinned, revealing adorable dimples. I couldn't help but grin back at him.

He dropped his bag at the door and came to me, picking me up in a big bear hug. "I'm Emmett! You must be Danielle. I'm so glad you're here; I've always wanted a sister!"

He put me back down my feet and grinned down at me. I grinned back at him. "It's great to meet you Emmett; I think we'll get along just fine."

Another voice called out, "Mom? Jasper wanted me to tell you… oh, hi."

"Um, hi," I answered back, slightly taken aback. Prefer me stood a near-perfect specimen of man. He was almost Emmett's height, but long and lanky, more like a runner. He had the most gorgeous bronze hair that was sticking up in complete disarray on his head, but what captured my attention were his emerald green eyes. God, I could get lost in those. He blushed and muttered an excuse and quickly left the room.

I looked at the Cullens, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

They all just looked at each other and Emmett shrugged, "Edward is pretty moody. Emo really."

I nodded, "Understand."

We finished eating lunch and I headed up to my room to see what my friends were up to on Facebook. I turned some music on and started chatting on Skype to my best friend Jessie.

We had finished talking and I was checking my email when there was a knock on my door. "Come in!"

Edward peeked his head in. "I, um… well, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It's nice to meet you and I hope you like Forks."

I grinned at him, "I think I like it already."


End file.
